Jugando con fuego
by Male Leiva
Summary: Ino se ha creado una vida perfecta para su blog Fashionista y esta dispuesta a mantener su ilusión cueste lo que cueste, incluso si para eso tiene que obligar a su amigo, Shikamaru, fingir ser el novio perfecto. Lo que comienza como algo aparentemente inofensivo termina siendo como jugar con fuego. ShikaIno.
1. Prologo

**_Playing_** ** _with_** ** _fire..._**

Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi autoría. Escribo este Fanfic sin fines de lucro, con la intención de entretener a mi hermana con este unico Ship en el que coincidimos. Espero que les guste.

Advertencia: Universo alternativo. Posible lemmon. **Si no te gusta la pareja te invito a retirarte**

Resumen: Ino se ha creado una vida perfecta para su blog Fashionista y esta dispuesta a mantener su ilusión cueste lo que cueste, incluso si para eso tiene que obligar a su amigo, Shikamaru, fingir ser el novio perfecto. Lo que comienza como algo aparentemente inofensivo termina siendo como jugar con fuego.

* * *

Dedicado a mi hermana Brenda. La mejor y única que tengo.

* * *

 _ **Playing**_ _ **with**_ _ **fire.**_

(Jugando con fuego)

 ** _Prologo_** ** _:_**

 ** _Playing with her_** ** _/ Jugando con ella_**

—tks ¡No!— Dijo Shikamaru por quinta vez. Esta vez algo exasperado. la problemática de Ino hacía oidos sordos a su rotunda negativa y la paciencia del castaño paciencia desaparecía. Él solo dormir una siesta en su día libre, pero se le hacía imposible si ella estaba recostada a su lado, aturdiendolo con su persistencia.

—Por favor, te lo suplico. Te juro que te recompensare —Le pidió haciendo pucheros. Había llegado medía hora atrás y lo había encontrado dormido, por supuesto que eso no fue un impedimento para despertarlo y pedirle el pequeño favor.

—Ino, no hay nada que puedas darme que quiera, me estas pidiendo que finja ser tu novio ¡es absurdo! —gruño levantándose de la cama y caminando por la habitación, intentando ignorar el hecho de que tenía una rubia despampanante en su cama pidiéndole que fuera su novio, o más bien, que jugara a serlo y el se negaba porque era su amiga—. No y no. No haré algo como eso, es demasiado problemático.

—¡Para ti todo es problemático! —Replico, sentándose de golpe y mirándolo furiosa— no te estoy pidiendo que te suicides, solo tienes que tomarte algunas fotografías conmigo y nada más, el resto lo hago yo. Sálvame esta vez, yo salve tu culo tantas veces.

Ino no pudo evitar comenzar a exasperarse. En su cabeza no era algo tan ridículo, el favor que le pedía no se le hacía muy grande. No le estaba pidiendo que sea su novio de verdad, no le pedía que se enamorara de ella, lo que resultaría una abominación porque se conocían desde que nacieron. Solo pedía que se sacaran un par de fotos juntos ¿Qué tan difícil era poner su moreno rostro cerca del de ella y esperara a que la cámara capturara un momento que aparentara ternura? No era tan difícil y no harían daño a nadie.

Shikamaru iba responder que estaba siendo caprichosa y que lo que pedía era muy superficial, hasta para ella. Él ya la ayudaba tomándole fotografías de vez en cuando y la había apoyado desde que inicio con su proyecto con su blog acerca de moda y tips de bellezas, sin importarle que para el todo eso era pura banalidad, entendía que ese era el modo de ser de Ino. No la juzgaba por sus gustos porque la conocía, y sabía que a pesar de sus manías, ella era una buena persona. pero eso no hacía que quiera formar parte de aquella locura. Y se negaría hasta el final si no recordara lo que estaba apunto de mencionar Ino:

—Tu me delataste, tenías que cubrirme pero en su lugar le contaste a mis papás que me había ido con Sai y estuve castigada una vida por tu culpa, cuando yo siempre te cubrí cuando tenías alguna salida. Incluso te preste el sillón de mi habitación para que no vuelvas borracho de más a tu casa y tu madre te diera un discurso, pero ¿eso te importo? ¡no! Yo te ayudaba con la resaca y tu me traicionaste de un modo muy bajo y ni siquiera puedes hacer un pequeño favor para mi ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? Eres mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo confiar que estarás para mi si te necesito —Le echo en cara Ino, como tantas otras veces — Yo mataría por ti y tu no puedes jugar a la pareja perfecta por un rato

El hecho era que tenía razón. Él había cometido un error al confesar a Inoichi, el padre de Ino, que ella no estaba con él y chouji, que en realidad se había ido a quién sabe donde con el noviecito del momento. Los padres de Ino se decepcionaron tanto de ella que Ino había llorado por toda una semana. Ella los amaba y lo había pasado muy mal sintiendo que había dañado la confianza de sus padres. y como perdieron la confianza en ella eran mucho más estrictos. No la dejaron salir a ningún lado durante todo un mes y luego solo en compañía de Shikamaru y Chouji. Los padres de ella hasta comenzaron a dudar si sería buena idea dejar que fuera a una universidad en el extranjero. Con dieciséis años él no había pensado que pudiera desatar tal desastre y dañar tanto la relación de Ino con sus padres. Ella no dejaba de recordarlo y echárselo en cara.

No había sido una vida entera, solo un mes, pero para el drama de la vida de Ino fue más de una vida completa lo que estuvo encerrada en su habitación. Hasta se había perdido la fiesta de cumpleaños de una de sus amigas, y lamentablemente para él, aquella fue una de las mejores fiestas que tuvo el grupo de amigos que conformaban...

Tal y como la rubia lo deseaba, surgían efecto sus palabras. La culpa era fuerte, además era mejor ceder que luchar cuando se trataba de algo tan problemático.

"Si no puedes vencerla únete a ella" Se dijo nuevamente. Con ella era así desde siempre, siempre terminaba cediendo a sus peticiones.

—Esta bien. Esta bien, lo haré —Dijo con resignación —. Pero nada ridículo Ino. No me maquillaras, no me vestirás ridículo y...

—¡Espera! —Lo interrumpió con una sonrisa resplandeciente y sus ojos llenos de ilusión. Y sus palabras sonaron como a broma —. ¿Qué consideras ridículo? Porque tu le llamas ridículo a lo que todo el mundo le llama estilo.

—Tks, no me interrumpas. Llamo ridículo a cosas infantiles y femeninas de pareja, así que tienes que borrar eso de tu cabeza ya. Segundo —Enumero con los dedos —: no me creare un Instagram, twitter o pagina en Facebook solo para seguirte el juego, no me pidas que escriba cartas románticas y no estaré todo el día pendiente a ver que comentan. Seguro como que el infierno arde n-o m-e com-pra-re ro-pa —Dijo dividiendo silabas para que quedara gravado en la de Ino—. Ni sueñes que desperdiciare dinero en cosas costosas solo para aparentar que soy cool. Soy lo que soy y tienes que conformarte con eso, o buscarte otro.

Ino soltó una risita y salto a abrazarlo, colgándose de su cuello y envolviendo la cintura de Shikamaru con sus vertiginosas piernas. Sin dudarlo le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla

—Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, no te preocupes no te haré hacer cosas vergonzosas. Te aseguro que como estas eres muy guapo y el novio perfecto para alguien como yo, la gente te amara ¡nos amara! Nos veremos fabulosos —Dijo estrujándolo un poco más —. Eres realmente el mejor.

—Me estas asfixiando, problemática —susurro, devolviéndole el abrazo y dejándola en el suelo —. De todos modos ¿Por qué no le pides a Sai que lo haga por ti? Él es tu novio —Cuestiono.

—Estamos tomándonos un tiempo, y nuestra relación es de ida y vuelta —Respondió con un tono melancólico, volviendo a la cama king size de Shikamaru y recostándose —. Yo necesito a alguien con quien pueda contar, no alguien que este una semana y a la otra no porque esta en algún lugar del mundo haciendo "arte". Aparte, sabes que es un imbécil. No sabe de romanticismo, no tiene expresión facial, y aunque es guapo como el demonio mas no es fotogénico, y de seguro la caga en algún momento con algún comentario que solo a él le parece gracioso. Si voy a fingir una relación perfecta lo haré con alguien que se acerque al hombre perfecto o pueda aparentar serlo.

—¿Y yo cumplo con los requisitos? —Quiso saber. Ino sonrió y palmeo el colchón a un lado de ella, invitándolo a que se acueste a su lado. Él acepto y se acomodo sobre su lado izquierdo para poder mirar la serie de expresiones que hacía mientras hablaba.

Ella era muy, pero muy expresiva.

—Si, eres un maldito flojo pero tu mamá te enseño como tratar a las mujeres. Eres educado, a veces torpe lo que te hace lindo, aunque puede ser exasperante porque eres un sabelotodo. Sé que eres del 95% de los hombres que olvidan aniversarios y también sé que luego sabes pedir perdón y remendar tus errores —Suspiro —. Eres inteligente, ambicioso y eres de las mejores personas que conozco. Ya sabes en el top cinco de los hombres más buenos que conozco están mi papá, tu papá, el papá de chouji, Chouji que es un pan de dios y tu. Y nadie más. A pesar que eres un bocazas eres el mejor. Eres genuino.

—No tienes que decir todas esas cosas, ya dije que lo haría —bromeo. Él ya sabía que ella lo tenía en sus personas más estimadas y el sentimiento era mutuo. De hecho él la tenía en el top dos de las mujeres problemáticas a las que más quería.

— Si no fueras mi mejor y yo no fuera una mocosa superficial, me enamoraría de ti, hablo enserio. Si quiero que hagas algo te extorsiono, no te alago. Aquí la única que se lleva los alagó soy yo, siempre. —Dijo con medía sonrisa y esa vanidad medía fingida que tenía.

Él sabía que ella era más humilde de lo que aparentaba. Pero la bondad era algo que se ensuciaba tan rápido hoy en día y había que recubrirla con capaz para que no se viera manchara. Ino, por ejemplo, lo hacía con un ego exagerado. No le importaba lo mucho que fingiera ser otra persona, conocía a la verdadera. A la simple chica que estaba en shorts y musculosa, con el cabello desordenado, acostada en la cama de su mejor amigo fastidiándolo y recordándole sus buenas cualidades.

Y ella lo conocía a él. Sabía que había debajo de esa cara de aburrimiento y su pereza. Sabia el potencial de él y lo ponía a prueba constantemente. Sabía que tan lejos podía llegar él y no pensaba quedarse atrás. Ino le daba constantemente retos y lo estimulaba. Era parte de su amistad. Se entendían y complementaban a la perfección.

Ino podía jugar todo lo que quisiera a ser una chica fashion, a ser bloguera o modelo, pero mientras juagaba a eso estudiaba psicología Y criminología sin ningún problema. seguía los pasos de su padre, quien era reconocido en el ambiente como uno de los mejores investigadores criminalistas del mundo. Ella podía hacer dos cosas a la vez y no despeinarse. Tenía las mejores notas en la universidad y nadie creería que alguien que parecía tan vacía y superficial fuera tan inteligente. Las personas no entendían y eso los hacía rabiar ¿Cómo podía ser que la rubia hueca tuviera tan buenas calificaciones? Solo la gente que la conocía sabía que todo era un juego para ella... Y ahora él estaría jugando con ella.

.

.

.

—Oye, Shika —Susurro como si estuviera a punto de confesar un secreto de estado —... ¿puedo tomarte una foto mientras duermes? Es que te vez adorable. y por cierto, Tienes marcado con rouge el beso que te dí.

¡qué mierda! ¿realmente él había accedido a eso?

* * *

¡Hola! hace mucho no escribo, así que estoy intentando retomar esto. Voy a tratar de ser constante. No prometo un capitulo por día pero voy a intentar que sea más de una vez a la semana. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier critica constructiva es recibida.

¿Aún queda alguien que sea fan del ShikaIno? Si es así, nos leemos pronto.

¡Besitos con rouge!


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Playing with fire..._**

Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi autoría. Escribo este Fanfic sin fines de lucro, con la intención de entretener a mi hermana con este único Ship en el que coincidimos. Espero que les guste.

Advertencia: Universo alternativo. Posible lemmon. **Si no te gusta la pareja te invito a retirarte**

Resumen: Ino se ha creado una vida perfecta para su blog Fashionista y esta dispuesta a mantener su ilusión cueste lo que cueste, incluso si para eso tiene que obligar a su amigo, Shikamaru, fingir ser el novio perfecto. Lo que comienza como algo aparentemente inofensivo termina siendo como jugar con fuego.

* * *

 ** _Playing with fire._**

(Jugando con fuego)

 _ **Capitulo uno:**_

 _ **Do you have a boyfriend? / ¿tienes novio?**_

Ino se hallaba en una entrevista para una revista online medianamente conocida que estaba realizando un especial para nuevas it girls*. La rubia contaba con el honor de ser una de las primeras convocadas y había aceptado sin dudar.

Había aceptado porque ella se había imaginado una entrevista seria acerca de lo que era ser una it Girls, sobre diseñadores de moda, marcas de maquillaje, consejos para cuidar la piel y ese tipo de cosas. También había imaginado que la entrevista sería realizada por alguna entrevistadora medianamente profesional... pues todo eso habían sido sus altas expectativas y nada más.

En realidad estaba sentada en una pequeña oficina que solo estaba equipada con un cuadro de Madonna, dos sillas -modernas e incomodas- y un celular haciendo función de cámara, trasmitiendo en vivo por facebook, recibiendo preguntas de ahí.

La entrevistadora era una mujer guapa si ignorabas que no solo sus pestañas eran falsas. El exceso de maquillaje resultaba un poco desagradable a la vista, aunque había que admitir que el cirujano había hecho una excelente nariz. A Ino le recordaba mucho a Kim Kardashian pero sin el enorme trasero.

—Bien, aquí hay otra pregunta —Dijo la chica que la entrevistaba mientras leía algún comentario desde su celular —. Este usuario dice: ¿Tienes novio? Si tienes háblanos de él.

A Ino la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, así como toda la parodía de entrevista. Hasta el momento había contestado pregunta de lo más absurdas por ejemplo ¿Te gustan las cincuentas sombras de gray?¿te va el sado? Y un largo etc. Preguntas que no venian al caso a lo que ella hacía, ni mucho menos con lo que la inspiraba.

La Kim Kardashian blanca y rubia oxigenada tenía nombre, se llamaba Amelia. Se notaba a kilómetros que Amelia había obtenido su puesto por ser guapa -Y su falsa simpatía -porque la chica ni siquiera trataba de filtrar las preguntas, solo las elegía aleatoríamente, lo que comenzaba a exasperar a la It girl.

Ino intentaba responder sencillamente y de una manera simpática. "A decir verdad aun no leo ese libro" Hubo respondido con su mejor sonrisa. Pero le hubiera gustado decir "¿me quieren ver la cara de estúpida? yo leo libros con tramas interesantes, no romance eróticos vacíos". Se contuvo al recordar que no era una estrella de rock para mandar a todos a la mierda y que mientras menos haters ganara con la entrevista ridícula sería mucho mejor.

"Sin comentarios"era la frase que siempre quiso usar como si fuera una estrella de hollywood. Pero no lo era y no iba a comportarse como una top model engreída, no iba con ella.

"No, estoy soltera" Era la sencilla verdad... pero ¿y sí preguntaban más? ¿Si preguntaban sobre su ultima relación?¿Qué diría?

"La verdad es que me estoy tomando un tiempo con mi novio porque el ama el arte muchísimo más de lo que jamás amaría a nuestros hijos-si tuviéramos-, pero esta bien, como soy muy abierta de mente lo dejo ir y lo recibo con los brazos abierto cuando decide volver de sus viajes" Ella cavaría su propia tumba antes de decirle eso a alguien. De hecho, los único que conocían la naturaleza de su relación con Sai eran sus mejores amigos y nadie más. No pensaba admitir uno de sus pocos defectos a un par de cientos espectadores en vivo.

A demás decir que no tenía novio le sonaba muy patético. Si recibía algún estúpido comentario que dijera "Tan bonita y sin novio" ella estallaría en un ataque de histeria. tampoco necesitaba más acosadores cibernéticos de los que ya tenía, por lo que hizo y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Si, tengo pareja. Llevamos un par de años de relación. Tenemos una relación muy estable y unida. Realmente estoy muy enamorada de él, pasamos buenos momentos juntos —Respondió y esperó que eso fuera suficiente y que la entrevistadora se apresurara a hacer otra pregunta. Rezo porque esta vez la pregunta estuviera relacionada con algo sobre su blog, sus videos y fotografías, incluso algo sobre que estudiaba, de su pais de origen o sus gustos musicales.

Una pena porque Amelia tuvo una idea diferente.

—Nunca has subido una foto con él ¿verdad? ¿Tienes alguna foto para mostrarle al publico?

Y que cunda el maldito pánico... para otra.

—No subo fotos de pareja porque aún no se da la ocasión, pero ya lo haré. De momento no puedo enseñarles ninguna foto de él, no creí que fueran a necesitarlo y no le pedí permiso. Como pareja creemos que el respeto es una base en las relaciones y yo respeto mucho su intimidad. Cuando el me diga "esta bien, puedes resumirme" lo haré —Le aseguro con una calma abrumadora. Ni siquiera la rubia sabía como podía pensar mentiras tan rápido.

—Oh, es una pena. Nos morimos de ganas por saber como es el bombom que le robo el corazón a una belleza como tu —Dijo la entrevistadora con su voz que le recordó a las malas de la novela—. Bueno, aquí va otra pregunta: ¿cuales son tus tres consejos para tener una relación perfecta?

"¡Espera! ¿qué? ¿Qué diablos es una relación perfecta? ¿se come? ¿sabe a chocolate caliente?" Se pregunto mentalmente con cierto horror. Ella no era una revista de corazón, pero parecía que a la entrevistadora eran los únicos temas que le interesaba. Debió imaginarlo apenas la vio, con aquellos zapatos que no combinaban con el vestido que tenía puesto, era obvio que no tenía una gota de sentido del gusto en ningún aspecto de su vida.

Y luego de eso Ino hizo lo que pudo respondiendo alguna idiotez sobre "La confianza, el dialogo y la individualidad".

Hay que admitir que Ino se había comportado como toda una profesional, sin ningun ataque de risa por culpa de sus mentiras o los nervios que le daban no saber que estupidez le preguntarían.

Lo había intentado, lo había hecho de corazón, sabía dios que ella había dado lo mejor para salir bien parada del desastre, pero solo cuando la entrevista termino y ella volvió a su casa cayo en cuenta de que había hecho algo ridículo. Algo muy ridículo e infantil. Lo que en su momento le había parecido una perfecta salida comenzaba a tornarse su propia tumba.

Era demasiado tarde para admitir que había mentido.

Tres días después entendió que en el afán de no ser patética termino siéndolo. Y muy.

¿Qué más patético que inventarse una relación ideal? Ya no era una colegiala para creer que esas cosas existían y estaba dando un pésimo ejemplo a las niñas que la seguían.

Era muy bajo que intentara dar consejos de amor cuando su vida amorosa era un completo desastre.

Cualquier otra persona en su lugar se hubiera deseado darse dos disparo en la cabeza, Ino, en cambio, no se llevaba con a depresión y la angustia le duro un poco.

Su mente inquieta comenzó a analizar los sucesos acontecidos y pensar posibles soluciones.

Por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos se había metido en un lio y ahora sus seguidores le preguntaban cosas acerca de su relación y si pensaba mostrar alguna fotos de ellos. Ella por lo general era amable y contestaba algunos mensajes, pero desde la entrevista había tratado de no hundirse más en arenas movedizas. Pero la situación no podría mantenerse así por siempre, la gente pensaría que se había vuelto una engreída por dar aquella patética entrevista, ya se lo imaginaba "Ya te crees famosa porque diste una mugrosa entrevista".

Desde entonces tampoco actualizaba su Instagram tan seguido como lo deseaba, había puesto solo una foto de su desayuno y una cada mañana enseñando su outfit para ir a la universidad. Pero había llegado el sábado y era el momento de actualizar su blog. También era momento de tomar decisiones.

Ino camino por su casa varias veces, se hizo café y escucho música mientras pensaba. Le llevo una hora y medía decidir que fotos pondría, explicar porque les gustaba el diseñado, con qué era fácil combinarlas y poner donde las había comprado. Además como solía hacer dejo su nota personales sobre como había sido su semana, fue ahí donde explico que había sido una semana muy atareada en la universidad, explicando así su falta de actualización en redes sociales y YouTube. También explico que esperaba que la próxima semana transcurriera de modo más ligero y poder retomar el ritmo.

Ni bien termino de corregir, y releer por onceaba vez el texto, quedo lo suficientemente satisfecha como para darle a publicar.

La rubia impaciente solo pudo esperar al primer comentario que llego ni cinco minutos después.

"Maravillosa como siempre. Tienes un gusto exquisito. La semana pasada visite la tienda que recomendaste y es fantástica tiene una gran variedad de ropa y tiene talles especiales ¡Adoro que piensen y seas consiente de que no todas tenemos tu fabuloso cuerpo! Nunca pensé que la ropa fuera algo realmente importante hasta que comencé a ver tus entradas y videos.

Desde que le doy más importancia a los detalles y como me veo a mi misma soy otra. Hoy puedo decir que a pesar de mi talla, la ropa y el maquillaje ha subido mi autoestima y también me ha incentivado. Me has ayudado muchísimo a amarme a mi misma. Te amo, eres genial.

Espero que la semana próxima sea más calma, por favor no te esfuerces de más y descuides tu salud, linda.

Por cierto vi la trasmisión en vivo: ¡Me muero por ver al Bombón que robo tu corazón!"

Ino no podía haberse conmovido más con aquel comentario, era la parte que más amaba sobre lo que hacía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras leía lo mucho que otras personas podían valorar algo que ella hacía con buenas intenciones, aunque parecieran superficiales.

Por mucho que la gente creyera que lo de ella era únicamente hablaba de cosas materiales no era así. Su blog no solo trataba de chicas que seguían tendencias y criticaban al resto. Al menos por su parte intentaba dejar buenos mensajes. Sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil y delicado que podía ser el autoestima femenino y no había nada de malo en intentar subirlo usando cosas como maquillaje y prendas que hicieran lucir y resaltar las cualidades de cada una. Siempre trataba de dejar claro que esto era una ayuda a sentirse bien con una misma y que no había que hacerlo para que todo el mundo piense que eres bonita.

Y todo fue una mezcla de orgullo, felicidad y cariño hacía una de sus seguidoras hasta que leyó la ultima frase y la sensación de culpabilidad le pateo la felicidad.

Ino había comenzado a pensar soluciones a su problema desde el mismo momento que todas esas mentiras salieron de su boca. Una idea fue persistente y ella trato de pensar algo mejor pero no le llegaba ni una idea.

Se apresuro a responder escribiendo sinceramente sobre cuanto valoraba las palabras y se alegraba de ser de ayuda, también añadió palabras de animo y agradecimiento. Y se había permitido dejar como posdata un "No te mueras por favor, pronto los complaceré si tanta curiosidad les da".

Ya había analizado todos los pro y los contra de su idea. Un pro era que era una idea genial y que no sería realmente como mentir porque él era bastante perfecto (comparado con otros imbéciles con los que ella había salido). Siendo sinceros ellos se llevaban bien, debía ser porque eran muy similares o porque literalmente casi nacieron al mismo tiempo, o quizás porque se complementaban. Fuera el motivo que fuera tenían una relación armoniosa... Siempre que ella no se enfadara todo era calmo.

El mayor contra que podía tener era que se pudieran sentir algo incómodos. Ella no quería dañar su amistad por lo que el contra había desequilibrado la balanza.

volvió a meditarlo intentado hacer un nuevo balance. Para empezar Shikamaru era demasiado flojo hasta como para confundir la situación y ella jamas haría algo como confundir un juego y pensar que era real. No habría confusiones amorosas y probablemente cada vez que intentaran tomarse una foto estallarían en carcajadas. Ella intentaría que fuera sobre todo divertido. Él no dejaría que su amistad se viera tronchada. Y a demás si ella veía que estaba tomando un rumbo extraño solo tenía que terminar el juego. Game over y la vida sigue. Seguirían siendo los mejores amigos. Y si por un motivo extraño se enfadaban seguro que Chouji los ayudaría a superar la diferencia entre ellos. No había riesgo de fallo.

Lo replanteo un par de veces y se pregunto si no estaba siendo egoista.

¿Valía realmente la pena apostarse todo a ese proyecto? Se imagino un futuro, se imagino el futuro que ella quería, y si realmente se deba por vencida ahora y por algo tan insignificante ¿que le esperaría después?¿Como se volvería una profesional si al primer inconveniente u error flaqueaba? Pensar eso le dio el valor suficiente para hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Se levanto y se miro al espejo. Estaba con ropa de entre casa: Un short de jeans y un bra de encaje debajo de una musculosa dos talles más grande con el logo de The pretty reckless. Iba sencilla e incluso su largo cabello estaba algo despeinado. No se molesto en arreglarlo mucho, tenía apuro para eso. Solo aplico algo de maquillaje para no espantar al mundo; un poco de rouge y algo de rímel, nada más.

Salió de casa con pasos firme y se uso las escaleras de emergencia porque nunca nadie las usaba y nadie vería que iba en pantuflas de peluche con forma de panda. Solo tuvo que bajar dos pisos para llegar a su destino. Golpeo la puerta y enseguida fue recibida por su amigo Chouji, quien pareció aliviado de verla y le regalo una de sus sonrisas, invitándola a pasar.

—Hasta que apareciste, no te veo desde mitad de semana —Comento mientras le convidaba de sus papas fritas que su amiga no acepto.

—Chouji hasta donde sé tienes que hacer el mismo recorrido para llegar a mi departamento ¿No piensas hacerme una visita?—Le reprocho, dándole un vistazo al departamento. Estaba dentro de todo ordenado, algunas migas en la mesa ratonera del living y algunos cuadernos en el sillón.

La amistad de ellos era tan larga como la vida de cada uno, sus padres eran mejores amigos y compañeros de trabajo, lo que los había obligado a ser amigos. Los tres pusieron de su parte para que eso fuera posible. Pese a todas las diferencias entre sus personalidades y pensamientos lo lograron.

Ellos eran tan unidos que incluso decidieron ir juntos a Estados unidos a estudiar, en lugar de quedarse en Japon y dejar que Ino sola fuera al extranjero. Nadie podía negar que ella tenía los mejores amigos del mundo pero –y siempre hay un pero en la vida –su amistad no era perfecta. Nada en el mundo era perfecto.

Aquel lugar antes no eran tan ordenado. Antes ese departamento era un desastre, sobre todo en épocas de evaluaciones. Ella había intentado ayudarlos pero ellos no parecieron muy cómodos con su ayuda y ella desistió. Le había tomado muchos años entender las expresiones de sus amigos, leer sus auras y cuando no era bien recibida. Así que lo entendió y los dejo que se pudran en su chiquero.

Eso sí ella no les había dado una visita más luego de eso.

Si ellos pensaban que era más molestia que ayuda pues bien por ellos. Si ellos no tenían ni siquiera la cara para decirle "Ino estas molestando no necesitamos tu ayuda", pues entonces bien por ella que entendía entre líneas. Pero que no esperaran que volviera donde no la apreciaban.

Dos semanas después Shikamaru y Chouji la invitaron a su casa con un mensaje en el grupo que tenían los tres en Whatsapp.

El grupo de Whatsapp se llamaba " Ino-Shika-Cho"

"Problemática ¿estas ahí?" Pregunto Shikamaru

"¿Sigues enojada?" Pregunto Chouji luego de unos minutos.

Ella que se había llorado un río porque eran unos imbéciles y lo mínimo que pudo hacer para castigarlos fue dejarlos en en visto.

"Ven a comer, prepare tu comida favorita" Dijo Chouji.

"ni siquiera saben mi comida favorita, par de estúpidos" les había escrito realmente molesta y para dejarlo en claro había usado tres emoticones de furia.

"Es porque no tienes. De enserio deja de ser una problemática y ven a comer, esta todo limpio" Escribió Shikamaru.

Ellos no escribieron más y llámenla estúpida porque solo eso le habia bastado para bajar corriendo y darle un buen abrazo de a tres.

Desde entonces –aunque visitaba la casa de ellos todos los domingos o viernes para cenar y ver una pelicula- no podía evitar sentirse algo incomoda. Y a veces temía que la relación se estuviera distanciando.

Ser una molestia y visitarlos a cada momento tampoco ayudaría, se recordó. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que las cosas fluyeran.

Y quizás esta idea pudiera hacer que se acercaran más. No tenía nada que perder.

—Si, tienes razón —Concordó Chouji trayéndole a la realidad —. También estuve algo ocupado esta semana, aunque eso no es escusa. Pensé que mañana nos veríamos de todos modos.

—Sip —Asintió entusiasmada. Incluso si se sentía incomoda de vez en cuando trataba de no faltar nunca —. Mañana vendré es solo que ahora necesito hablar un asunto con shikamaru. Una cosa que no entendí y que quizás el pueda explicarme.

Chouji la miro extrañado y de pronto la miro de arriba abajo. Era raro que Ino viniera en esas fachas, Ino no saldría de su casa con esa pantuflas a menos que se incendiara el edificio. Y ella era tan capaz como Shikamaru, le costaba creer que no entendiera algo y necesitara ayuda tan urgente como para salir algo despeinada. De cualquier modo Chouji se guardo sus dudas y ya le preguntaría después a su amigo que era lo que en verdad quería la rubía.

—El ahora esta durmiendo en su cuarto, quizás deberías esperar hasta que se despierte si no es algo urgente. Sientete como en casa, justo estaba por salir así que tengo que irme, Si sales cierra con llave la puerta, nos vemos más tarde—Chouji la saludo revolviéndole el cabello y se fue.

E Ino no espero ni un segundo más para hacer lo que tenía que hacer: Extorsionar a su amigo.

Ino podía haber tenido muchas dudas acerca de que hacer, si era correcto o un error. La unica cosa que había dado por seguro era que Shikamaru diría que si. No había nadie en el mundo que pudiera decirle que no a ella cuando se lo proponía.

Después de un largo tira y afloja, recurrir al pasado culposo del moreno y lograr que participara de su brillante plan: Ino tenía su iphone en la mano, mientras intentaba tomar una buena foto de Shikamaru –que estaba fingiendo estar dormido en una tierna posición abrazado a la almohada. Tomo varías fotos en diferentes ángulos e incluso tuvo que pararse en la cama para ver si a distancia se veía más guapo.

—¿Ya esta? —Pregunto shikamaru abriendo un ojo.

—Si, si ya esta —Respondió ella dejándose caer de rodillas en la cama y tratando de elegir cual destacaba los buenos rasgos de Shikamaru y el precioso beso que tenía estampado en la mejilla —. ¡Mira! Esta esta genial. Ni siquiera necesita un filtro o mejorar la iluminación.

Shikamaru vio la foto que le enseñaba Ino. El no era de sacarse muchas fotos y esas vanidades pero tenía que admitir que Ino sabía hacer que las fotos tuvieran un toque artístico.

Bueno, en realidad Ino era buena en cualquier derivado del arte. Arreglos florales, diseño de interior, fotografía, "ropa" (si es que la moda se podía considerar un arte", y maquillaje. Porque cualquiera que hubiera visto un tutorial de makeup y supiera los mil pasos que hay que dar para que queden "perfectos" sabía que eso era una mezcla en ciencia y arte.

Ella solo vio que Shikamaru miraba con aprobación la imagen así que decidió que esa era la indicada para compartir en Instagram.

—¿Qué crees que debería agregar en la leyenda? —Pregunto, deseando sinceramente una ayuda en eso.

—No lo sé, Ino. No fastidies. Pon algo como "mi novio quiere dormir la siesta pero me encanta fastidiarlo" o mejor "Mi amorcito se ve tan bonito cuando duerme, tendría que aprender a dejarlo tranquilo"

—Ajam, que gracioso eres —se burlo ella y tecleo rápidamente —. Ya esta "Hora de la siesta", creo que la indirecta es muy clara ¿no? Bueno tampoco quiero ser tan obvia y ni sueñes que voy a llamarte mi amorcito, odio las parejas que se nombran así.

Shikamaru quiso preguntarle como llamaba a Sai cuando andaban acaramelados pero eso requería demasiado esfuerzos y ganas de escuchar la respuesta, cosas que no tenía en el momento.

—¿Ya vas a irte? —Pregunto?

—¿Me estas echando de tu casa? —Pregunto enarcando una ceja y retándolo a que lo intentara.

—Tks. No. Que problemática eres. Estoy lejos de mi mamá pero estas tu— Se lamento —. Puedes quedarte pero yo me voy a dormir.

—Esta bien, no me molesta— Le confió y se recostó junto a él —. ¿Te molesta si también duermo la siesta contigo? Ya sabes, como cuando éramos niños. Es una pena que chouji no este para acompañarnos.

Shikamaru suspiro y dejo que Ino se pusiera cómoda a su lado.

—¿Chouji se fue? Esta bien, pero nada de fotos mientras duermo —Le susurro cerrando los ojos.

Mas tarde entre dormido le pareció oír que su amiga le decía: —Gracias Shika, no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mi. Te quiero.

.

.

.

Chouji volvió horas después cuando el reloj estaba por dar las ocho y al no encontrar a nadie en la sala o la cocina asumió que Shikamaru seguiría durmiendo. El conocía a Shikamaru como la palma de su mano y estaba seguro que si derribaba la puerta igual no podría despertarlo así que entro sin golpear, como hacía de costumbre y vaya que se llevo una sorpresa.

Ino y Shikamaru estaban acostados ¡Juntos! E Ino estaba durmiendo prácticamente encima del moreno que estaba despierto e intentando tomar una fotos de ellos ¿Shika estaba tomando la selfie con el celular de Ino?¿De que se había perdido?

Shikamaru levanto la vista ni bien escucho que la puerta se abría y al ver la cara de desconcierto de chouji la vergüenza le inundo las mejillas.

—Lo siento—Dijo apenado Chouji. Él ni en un millón de años había imaginado que los vería así a los dos... bueno si había pensado en la posibilidad de que esos terminaran juntos porque solían pelear de la manera que pelean las parejas, pero no pensó que fuese a darse solo en un día. Porque él sabría si esto viniera de antes, Shika se lo hubiera contado.

—No es lo que crees Chouji. Quita las sucias ideas de tu cabeza, solo estábamos durmiendo la siesta —Susurro Shikamaru sin intenciones de despertar a Ino que seguía abrazada a él.

Chouji no quiso contradecirlo y solo asintió.

—Venía a preguntarte: ¿quieres que encargue comida? —pregunto en un susurro.

Shikamaru asintió ligeramente.

—¿Ino se quedara a comer?

—Si, pide algo que le guste.

—¿puedo despertarla para preguntarle que le gusta? —Chouji no quería que Ino se enfadara si se equivocaba.

—No, ella parecía realmente agotada. Dejemos que descanse un poco más.

Chouji murmuro un "esta bien" y se fue cerrando la puerta tras el.

—Realmente me vas a meter en problemas ¿he problematica? —Pregunto a nadie en especial, mirando las fotos que él había tomado.

Había una que era realmente perfecta porque Ino se veía como un ángel con el nacimiento de una sonrisa y el cabello cayéndole delicadamente sobre el rostro y el se veía bien comparado con la otra foto en la que sin querer había entrecerrado los ojos y su sonrisa se veía medio tensa.

De leyenda solo había puesto "ZzZ" y la había publicado en el instagram de Ino.

Bueno, si había aceptado hacerlo lo iba a hacer bien. Se lo debía.

Le beso la frente y le murmuro al oído —Ino, se supone que soy yo quien debería estar durmiendo quince minutos más.

* * *

*Las "it girls" son mujeres jóvenes que, por su personal estilo, su manera de vivir, su amor por la moda y su forma de vestir, además de por sus extraordinarias relaciones sociales, sobresalen entre las demás y consiguen convertirse en un ícono

¡Hola! Mil disculpas por tardar tanto. Aunque mi intenciones es actualizar más seguido no tengo computadora propia lo que dificulta que pueda sentarme a escribir como quisiera. Así que ando peleando porque me dejen unos minutos mis hermanitos chiquitos, pero cada minuto que puedo lo aprovecho para escribir o editar. Espero que puedan entender.

Como este capitulo lo escribí de a poquito siento que quedo aburrido. Amo y odio este capitulo. Lo amo porque no tuve trabas al escribirlo (pese a que lo hice de a partes cuando lograba sentarme fluía como el agua) pero siento que no cumplirá las expectativas. Si resulta algo aburrido espero que le den una oportunidad más al fic, prometo que el próximo capitulo va a estar mejor.

 ** _Respuesta a los reviews:_**

Para empezar quiero decir que **_ocho reviews_** es muchísimo más de lo que esperaba ¡Les agradezco que le den oportunidad a mi historia! También quiero aclarar que no pido una cantidad especifica de reviews para continuar y tampoco voy a ser de las que esperan a tener diez reviews por capitulo para continuar. Si tengo un capitulo y quede conforme lo voy a publicar aunque haya actualizado el día anterior y solo tenga un comentario. Así que no tienen que preocuparse por que tarde solo por eso, si tardo es realmente porque no puedo :C. _Esto no quiere decir que no me gusten recibir comentarios_ (me encanta, bailo cuando los leo), solo creo que es necesario aclarar que no los voy a extorsionar ya que escribir es algo que amo y hago por puro gusto. A mi modo de ver soy feliz si me lee aunque sea una persona, pero mientras más mejor. Es un alivio saber que quedan personas que les gusta esta pareja.

 **Mitsuki:** Concuerdo contigo de que son la pareja perfecta. Para mi simplemente se complementan (en sus actividades como equipo y personalidades), y aunque siempre tuve claro que no serían canon, tenía esperanza que no los mostraran casados *Emojin de enojo*. Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este capitulo te guste y nos sigamos leyendo besos.

 **Lucía:** Muchisimas gracias por la corrección. A decir verdad escribí el capitulo en la madrugada y no hice muchas revisiones por estar ansiosa para publicarlo y cualquier critica positiva es bien recibida. Espero que no te decepcione la continuación. Si sigues leyendo y ves cualquier error y tienes ganas de comentarlo no dudes en hacerlo porque realmente me ayudas a mejorar. Muchas gracias, espero nos leamos pronto.

 **Kionu:** Me alegra mucho que les estés dando una oportunidad a la pareja y espero que te siga gustando. Ino estudia psicología para ayudarse a si misma XD Ojala nos sigamos leyendo, gracias por comentar. Besos.

 **Missa:** ¡Y no somos tan pocos los que quedamos! Tienes razón en que es una lastima de que no haya tantos fics de ellos pero por mi parte intentare contribuir escribiendo más historias de ShikaIno. Espero que te siga gustando y nos sigamos leyendo, muchas gracias por comentar. besos.

 **Naoki-eri:** Espero que te guste la continuación y seas paciente porque intentare mostrar los progresos lo mejor que pueda. Aquí empiezan el tema de las fotos pero tengo intención de hacer muchas escenas de fotos graciosas -espero que se lean graciosas porque no soy buena con la comedia. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, besos.

 **Brenda:** También te quiero, gracias por motivarme a escribir ShikaIno.

 **Gab:** Tratare de poner lemon pero sera más adelante cuando fluya ya que no quiero que se vea forzado. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y nos sigamos leyendo. Mucha gracias, besos.

 **Daga Uchiha:** Ino es problemática pero nada tonta ¿verdad? Espero que te guste la continuación y nos leamos pronto. Muchas gracias, besos.

Bueno, cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida así como palabras de animo. Si quieren corregirme en algo no duden en hacerlo porque de los errores aprendo.

Gracias por leer, duerman muchas siestas, besos.


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Playing with fire..._**

Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi autoría. Escribo este Fanfic sin fines de lucro, con la intención de entretener a mi hermana con este único Ship en el que coincidimos. Espero que les guste.

Advertencia: Universo alternativo. Posible lemmon. **Si no te gusta la pareja te invito a retirarte**

Resumen: Ino se ha creado una vida perfecta para su blog Fashionista y esta dispuesta a mantener su ilusión cueste lo que cueste, incluso si para eso tiene que obligar a su amigo, Shikamaru, fingir ser el novio perfecto. Lo que comienza como algo aparentemente inofensivo termina siendo como jugar con fuego.

* * *

 ** _Playing With fire._**

(Jugando con fuego)

 ** _Capitulo dos:_**

 ** _Together the three/Junto los tres._**

Chouji miraba a sus amigos algo incrédulo. Estaban los tres en el pequeño living y había dos cajas de pizza, aun sin tocar, sobre la mesa. Ino estaba sentada sobre sus pies en el sillón y Shikamaru estaba junto a ella con su habitual cara de aburrimiento. Que Chouji estuviera enfrente, sentado en el piso, era una muy similar a cuando el padre encuentra a su hija en su habitación besándose con su novio. Incomodo a más no poder. Al menos para Chouji, que en la medía hora que había esperado la comida se había resignado a ser la voz de la razón. Sus amigos eran libre de hacer lo quisieran en sus intimidades pero se sentía en la obligación de recordarles que tenían que tener muy en cuenta que si fracasaran en "eso" (fuera lo que fuese "eso"), igual tendrían que seguir siendo amigos.

—Chouji no tienes que darnos la charla. Sé como se pone un condón y, quiero creer, Shikamaru también —Bromeo con picardía la rubia abriendo la caja de pizzas —. Comamos antes de que se enfrié— Itadakimasu — dijo juntando sus manos.

Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji eran japoneses, nacidos y criados allí, pero a diferencia de los dos hombres, su sangre no era pura japonesa –de ahí que ella tuviera su cabello y ojos rubio-, por línea paterna era descendiente de europeos. O sea que sus abuelos, los padres de Inoichi, eran extranjeros que residieron en Japón. Inoichi, el padre de Ino, al igual que su hija, tenía nacionalidad japonesa, porque aunque su sangre era pura extranjera había nacido en Japón. Ino estaba muy acostumbrada a la cultura en la que se había criado... o quizás no, no tanto. Cuando llego a Estados Unidos rápidamente se adapto a las nuevas costumbres –y obligo a que sus amigos hicieran lo mismo –para no sentirse como bichos raros. Pero cuando estaban entre ellos, le gustaba recordar y comportarse como en su lugar de origen.

—Chouji quita esa cara, ella no habla enserio —Dijo Shikamaru al darse cuenta que Ino no tenía en mente aclarar que estaba bromeando y que Chouji estaba muy confundido como para descifrar el picante humor de su amiga. Ella se veía muy entretenida comiendo su porción de pizza —. Te dije que no pensaras mal. No es nada de lo que te imaginas.

Chouji no pudo cambiar su expresión de incredulidad, incluso enarco más sus cejas ante la vaga respuesta de Shikamaru. —¿A no? ¿entonces que es?

—No es nada —Respondió Ino —. Insisto que comas porque se enfriara. Bueno, para empezar, a partir de ahora Shikamaru fingirá ser mi novio. Espera —Ino levanto la mano y lo callo antes de que preguntara algo —. Solo fingirá y se tomara fotos conmigo para mi blog ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenía una entrevista hace unos días?

—Si, Ino, yo la vi. Las preguntas fueron muy tontas —Dijo Chouji con un suspiro y tomo una porción de pizza. Aunque aún no entendiera todo Ino estaba siendo sincera, no necesitaba tal escusa para con él —. Al menos la chica de las preguntas era muy bonita.

—Bueno, si. El punto es que fue un fracaso total y casi el fin de mi mundo.

—No exageres —La reto Shikamaru con la boca llena.

—Shh! El punto es que me preguntaron si tenía novio y yo, por intentar dejar contento al mundo, mentí. Dije que si tenía novio.

—Si tienes uno —Dijeron al unísono ambos hombres.

—¿Y sabe alguien donde esta en este momento?—Pregunto ino llena de sarcasmo y mirándolos con hastió. Espero una respuesta pero no hubo ninguna. Solo el silencio señalando lo obvio —. No se preocupen, si quisiera saberlo ya tendría su ubicación exacta. Lamentablemente estamos en otro de nuestros tan constantes "Vamos a darnos un tiempo. Vayamos cada uno por su lado" así que cuenta como que no tengo pareja.

—¿y porque dijiste que sí? Incluso dijiste que tenias una relación estable. Entiendo que no tenías que contar todos los detalles de tu vida pero podrías decir que tienes una relación complicada o algo así.

—¿Lo escuchaste Shika?—Pregunto Ino mirando al moreno —. El piensa que yo admitiré ante el mundo que soy una fracasada en el amor. Realmente es tan ingenuo.

—El esta aquí aún, problemática. Y eso era justo lo que tenías que hacer. Quizás relación complicada suene muy patético para ti, pero no eres la única que tiene una relación así, supéralo. Es tu realidad.

Ino entrecerró los ojos —No tengo una relación complicada, complicado sería no saber en que punto estamos. Yo sé exactamente en que punto nos hayamos a cada momento y en este momento es "distanciados". Soy una figura publica ¿si? Doy ejemplo a niñas y adolescentes que me siguen ¿quieres que le diga "hoy estamos peleados y mañana volveremos" Eso no es un jodido buen ejemplo. Eso es un ejemplo muy malo, porque aunque Sai no es toxico, nuestra relación puede ser confundida de esa manera y entonces las pequeñas que son tan influenciables pensaran que es "Cool" una relación toxica y tendrán una. Yo no haré algo estúpido que eso.

—No, por supuesto que tu no harás eso. Tu simplemente te inventaras una relación perfecta y darás tips para la pareja perfecta llenando sus influenciables cabezas de cosas que no existen. Subirás sus expectativas al tope y luego se deprimirán al darse cuenta que el novio perfecto no existe y que nunca lograran una relación perfecta como la que intentas vender.

Lo que a Ino más le molestaba era que Shikamaru le hablaba en un tono tan calmo, como si estuviera recalcando un hecho irrefutable y nada más. El estaba iniciando una discusión pero ni siquiera estaba poniendo algo de él en ello.

—Primero y principal Disney y Hollywood ya se encargaron de eso. Y y tu lo único que quieres es zafarte de lo que prometiste hacer —Dijo inflando los cachetes.

—Ni siquiera puedes decir que no tengo razón —Rebatió el moreno.

—No la tienes. Crees que lo sabes todo pero no lo sabes nada.

—¿Tienes otro motivo aparte de intentar tapar tu fracaso con un dedo?¿cual?

—Dedúcelo tu ¡Genio!

—Chicos —Los interrumpió Chouji.

—¿Qué?—Gritaron los dos que estaban discutiendo.

—¡No se peleen! —Exclamo Chouji molesto —. Hace una hora estaban lo mas bien durmiendo muy juntitos y ahora están peleando por nada.

—No estamos peleando —dijo con disgusto Shikamaru e Ino no lo contradijo —. Estamos teniendo un intercambio de ideas.

—Si, y como sea, Shikamaru va a fingir ser mi novio de todos modos. Y como ya te comprometiste y da lo mismo que seas tan estúpido para notar que hay más motivo que el que dijiste, te daré solo uno de ellos para que veas que contemple más que mi propio ego: Si tengo un novio "públicamente" evito acosadores diciendo "Tan bonita y sin novio" y de chicas criticándome gratuitamente diciendo a mis espaldas "Si no tiene novio es porque realmente nadie debe aguantarla". Dejen de ser superficiales ustedes y de juzgarme por lo que crean que pienso.

Shikamaru escucho con atención las palabras de Ino y reflexiono sobre lo que dijo. Era cierto que exponerse a miles de personas no era fácil. El mismo había visto un rato antes como había comentarios crueles en las fotos de ella. Una vez la rubia le había dicho "No puedes agradarle a todo el mundo, no intento hacer eso" pero el a veces dudaba si era cierto. Ahora podía ver que no intentaba agradarle a todo el mundo, era calculadora y analizaba todo lo que hacía para no ganar odio innecesario y molesto. No quería ser reconocida por tener miles de hater –como muchas otras –quería que se la juzgara por lo que hacía y no por su vida privada. Y si eso la llevaba a inventarse un novio, él no tenía ningún derecho a criticarla.

—Esta bien, tienes razón. No hablemos de eso —Dijo tomando otra porción de pizza y dando por finalizada la discusión.

Ino sonrió, como siempre, satisfecha consigo misma por tener la razón.

Dejando el tema aparte se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas como que hicieron de especial en la semana. Chouji había conocido un bar donde hacían buena comida y tenía una buena banda de covers que asumió que a Ino y Shikamaru les gustaría así que los invito. Quedaron para ir el próximo viernes todos juntos y mejoro el humor de todos. Shikamaru no tuvo mucho que aportar porque el prefería quedarse en casa a dormir cuando tenía algún tiempo libre, pero les conto que Yoshino y Shikaku, sus progenitores, lo habían llamado desde alguna playa donde estaban tomándose unas pequeñas vaciones y celebrando su aniversario. Les mostro las fotos que le había mandado su padre sobre el paisaje. E Ino les contó que su semana había sido un subibaja de emociones. Al principio pura felicidad porque le pidieran una entrevista , decepción cuando noto lo decadente que fue la entre vista, y por último algo de angustia mientras pensaba soluciones para su problema. Al final había logrado salir a delante por lo que no lo iba a considerar como un fracaso total.

Tanto mejoraron los ánimos que Shikamaru se había parado para buscar cervezas en el refrigerador, ahora comían y bebían hablando sobre alguna nimiedad. En eso sonó el celular de uno. Celular que Ino había dejado en el olvido en la mesita ratona.

Ino reviso de quién provenía la llama. En la pantalla aparecía una foto de Sai algo manchado de pintura y su nombre destaca en la pantalla. Sai, estaba agendado así sin más, antiguamente había estado agendado con corazón y una fotos de ellos, esos años de niña habían quedado atrás. Cuando tenía quince moría por una llamada de él, ahora prefería seguir disfrutando del momento con amigos y devolverle la llamada luego.

—Hablando del diablo—murmuro Shikamaru cuando de reojo vio quién era el remitente de la llamada.

—¿no vas a responder? —quiso saber Chouji.

—No— dijo rechazando la llamada y apresurándose a escribir un "te llamo luego, ahora no puedo hablar" —. Hablaré luego con él. Ahora estoy pasando lo bien como para que me amargue el día.

—¿Cómo te amarga el día? —Chouji pregunto dejándose llevar por la curiosidad y por algo más. Ino era su mejor amiga, la amaba y si el imbécil de Sai la estaba dañando se las vería con él.

—Bueno a decir verdad él no hace nada malo. Es que me molesta que me llame y me diga que está en el otro rincón del mundo pintando un paisaje o lo que sea. Creo que sería mejor que llamara antes " hola Ino, sabes estoy por ir a África no te preocupes estoy bien. Quizás no nos podamos comunicar porque no tengo señal, pero en cuando pueda te llamo"—dijo Ino de forma burlona imitando a Sai —. No pido tanto como creen. Solo estoy cansada de recibir una llamada cada dos meses y escuchar: "estuve aquí y allí, pinte esto y aquello y gane tanto dinero". Es fastidioso que llame cuando se acuerde y crea que yo voy a dejar todo para contestarle. También tengo una vida.

—¿y porque permites que sea así?—Chouji estaba molesto por dentro. No entendía a Ino, si no quería que fuese así tenía que ponerle un alto. Y si Sai no quería pues que le dejara y eligiera uno mejor. Pretendientes era algo que no le faltaban. Podía tener al hombre que quisiera besándole los pies y peleando con un león solo por un poco de su atención. Para ser tan lista era tan tonta a veces.

—Lo permito porque me funciona bien. No quiero una relación asfixiante. No quiero a alguien controlador. Quiero alguien que me dé mi espació personal y Sai me da eso por montones. No está mal el tipo de relación que tenemos porque es algo que ambos hablamos y llegamos a un acuerdo. Funciona bien cuando esta aquí pero cuando está lejos no sé. A veces prefiero no saber nada de él hasta que vuelve. Me genera algún extraño rechazo, pero no se lo digas, se pondrá mal si lo sabe.

—Básicamente todo es perfecto porque Sai nunca esta y no detiene tus ajetreadas rutinas ¿no?—entendió Chouji.

—Sip. Hablemos de otra cosa, por favor.

Ino se encargo de cambiar de tema y terminaron hablando de algo que Chouji había aprendido en la universidad.

Chouji estaba haciendo un grado en criminología y seguridad, mientras que Ino hacía un grado en psicología y un grado en criminología, tendría doble titulación y ya tenía pensado hacer un master luego. Shikamaru, en cambio, estaba haciendo un doble grado en psicología y criminología y seguridad. Él era superdotado así que estaba bien con aquello. Estaban en diferentes carreras pero todas tenían algo en comun y la intención era luego de graduarse volver a Japon y trabajar juntos, contribuyendo a la sociedad lo máximo posible.

Luego de un rato de charla Ino recordó y le pidió disculpas a Chouji por haberle mentido un rato antes, su escusa fue no saber si Shikamaru aceptaría. El moreno por su parte no le creyó esa escusa porque Ino fue a por todo y en su mente nunca había pasado la idea de que él no aceptaría, seguramente no le dijo a Chouji sus planes para que él no sintiera que conspiraban en su contra y lo atrapaba para que accediera, así que se callo y los miro interactuar un rato más y cuando Ino volvió a ignorar otra llamada de su "supuesto" novio, se le antojo salir afuera a fumar.

Cuando Shikamaru salió de la habitación no dijo "enseguida regreso" o "voy a tomar Aire" simplemente se paro y lo vieron salir camino a su habitación.

Ino y Chouji suspiraron.

—Supongo que ya lo agobie. Creo que me excedido hoy, será mejor que me vaya —Dijo Ino con cierta tristeza.

—No seas tonta, él solo salió a fumar. Lo hace siempre a esta hora, volverá enseguida, no tienes que irte lo estamos pasando bien.

Ino lo pensó un rato. Si se ponía pesada ellos empezaban a pensar "falta mucho para que se vaya" y se les notaba en la cara. Chouji no parecía querer que se vaya pero no era el único que vivía ahí y si Shikamaru se sentía incomodo era mejor respetar su espacio e irse. Esperaría a que volviera el moreno y tantearía los ánimos.

—Ino no hay más cerveza ¿te molesta esperar aquí mientras voy a comprar? —Pregunto Chouji al ver que su heladera estaba vacía.

Ino prefería irse con él pero Chouji también parecía querer aire.

—Esta bien, estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi —Le dijo.

"A veces no los entiendo" pensó cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, tratando de entender porque Chouji insistía con que se quedará y luego parecía querer huir de ella. Hubiera sido más fácil dejar que ella se fuera y no dejarla con la estúpida sensación de que no la aguantaban.

Para que la espera no pase lento tomo su celular y entro en Instagram. Ella se había dormido después de publicar la foto de Shikamaru así que le daría un vistazo a los comentarios. Se metió en su perfil y así poder elegir la foto pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando lo hizo.

La foto de Shikamaru no era la ultima publicada en su perfil. Había una que ella no había tomado. En la foto se la podía ver a ella dormida y a Shikamaru sonriendo. La leyenda decía "ZzZ" y nada más. La foto se veía preciosa realmente se veían como una tierna pareja y estaba llena de me gustas. Miles y solo había sido publicada hace unas horas. Solo leyó un comentario que decía "Ino, hacen muy bonita pareja. Tienes un novio de lo más guapo" y la rubia por impulso se levanto y camino hasta el balcón de la habitación de Shikamaru.

Cundo lo vio ahí, apoyado sobre la barandilla, mirando las estrellas y fumando un cigarro, se olvido por completo a que iba.

Shikamaru como si pudiera presentirla volteo y la vio.

—¿Pasa algo? —Le pregunto y miro su cigarro. Recién lo había encendido y odiaba desperdiciarlos, pero Ino lo iba a regañar y prefería terminar la velada con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

—No pongas esa carita de perrito mojado, no vengo a decirte que dejes de fumar —murmuro algo molesta acercándose a él y parándose a un lado. Siempre pensaba que iba a molestarlo —. Chouji se fue y me aburría. Si te molesto solo dilo.

—No seas dramática —Le pidió el con una sonrisa —. No me molestas, solo me sorprendiste.

Y el silencio lleno el espacio. Era un silencio simplemente, no del todo comodo pero tampoco era el mas tenso de todos. El silencio entre ellos se acoplo con los ruidos de la cuidad. Desde ahí podían ver las luces de esta. Al menos Shikamaru miraba las luces, Ino lo miraba a él. Lo miro mientras acercaba el cigarro a sus labios e inhalaba, se alejaba el cigarro de la boca y luego de un momento exhalaba.

Ino lo había visto cientos de veces hacerlo, a demás su padrino también fumaba y había crecido acostumbrada a ello. Ciertamente ella también sabía fumar. Fue solo que algo en el modo que lo hacía Shikamaru le resulto completamente hipnótico y se pregunto si ella lo hacía del mismo modo.

Ella trataba de ser no ser tan impulsiva, intentaba luchar consigo misma pero nunca lo lograba y este no fue el caso. Sin pensarlo y casi sin quererlo agarro la mano de Shikamaru, justo cuando esta se estaban por llevarle el cigarrillo a la boca nuevamente, y redirigió la mano llevándola cerca de la boca de ella, mirándolo a los ojos mientras inhalaba.

Él estaba aún más sorprendido que ella al ver la foto que les tomo. Al menos la sorpresa no hizo que alejara su mano y le quitara el cigarrillo. Solo la observo.

Shikamaru no sabía que ella fumaba. La única vez que lo había intentado fue a los quince. La mocosa le había dicho a Asuma, el padrino del trio, si podía fumar uno de sus cigarros. Asuma le había dicho que estaba bien porque lo más probable era que no le gustara. Ino se había ahogado y se había enfadado con Chouji y Shikamaru porque se rieron de ella, jurando que el cigarro era la cosa más fea que había en el mundo. Al parecer había practicado porque esta vez no se veía como una niña tonta que tosía como loca. Ahora se veía como una mujer que sabía lo que hacía.

Ino nunca le había comentado que luego de eso había comprado un paquete de cigarros y había aprendido. Nunca fue de fumar constantemente, pero cuando salía con Sakura, su mejor amiga, a veces lo hacía. No se lo iba a decir porque lo hacía solo para verse cool y Shikamaru la trataría de idiota. Y ella no lo negaría.

Esta vez fue diferente, esta vez realmente quiso hacerlo. Ansió la sensación, quiso disfrutarla y así lo hizo. Disfruto la sensación de haber impresionado a Shikamaru y gozo de su mirada atenta... ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿de que eran los cigarros que fumaba su amigo?

—Si querías solo tenías que pedirme uno, problemática —Murmuro Shikamaru.

Ella nego con la cabeza deseando no ponerse colorada —. Lo siento, fue un impulso. Lo había dejado.

—¿Dejado? —Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados. Eso implicaba que alguna vez hubiera tomado el habito.

—No sabes todo de mi, te lo vivo diciendo. Siempre asumes todo —le reprocho y dio un paso para abrazarlo.

—Se supone que si lo sé todo Ino —Dijo de mal humor Shikamaru. Odiaba que la rubía lo tomara tan fácil por sorpresa. Pero no se quejo cuando ella apoyo la cara sobre su pecho —. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Últimamente actúas algo raro. Si pasa algo puedes decírmelo.

Shikamaru espero una respuesta pero no obtuvo una enseguida y suspiró antes de llevarse el cigarro a la boca para terminarlo y poder apagarlo.

—A veces los extraño, me refiero a ti y a Chouji ¿no soy estupida? Ustedes estan tan cerca pero los extraño. Extraño cuando éramos niños. Antes estabamos más unidos.

—¿te sientes nostálgica?—Shikamaru apago el cigarro en el cenicero que apoyaba sobre la barandilla y le acaricio el cabello.

—No es nostalgia, no del todo. ¿No sientes que a pesar de que intentamos tomar todos el mismo camino aún así nos separamos? —Le pregunto, alzando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ino es normal que no seamos igual a cuando éramos niños. Aprendimos muchas cosas, maduramos y ahora tenemos muchas responsabilidades. No podemos jugar todas las tardes.

Si, era verdad. Y luego cuando trabajaran si eran asignados a diferentes lugares, estarían más alejados aún y poco a poco su amistad se apagaría. No parecía que fueran a tener la misma amistad que sus padres y siempre solía preguntarse si era porque ella era niña. No era dificil darse cuenta que cuando comenzaron a desarrollarse naturalmente su amistad fue tomando cierta distancia. Parecía que ellos realmente comenzaban a forzar las cosas. Ella comenzaba a desesperarse intentando forzar las cosas.

—¿Sabes cual es otro motivo porque prefiero fingir tener un novio antes que decir la verdad?

A Shikamaru no el fue difícil sumar dos por dos y se arrepintió de haberla tratado de tan superficial. Ino se movía por muchas cosas y egoísmo no era una.

—Lo siento —Le susurro.

—Gracias por intentarlo conmigo, la foto es muy bonita pero mi celular tiene contraseña ¿Cómo la quitaste?—Pregunto frunciendo el ceño y dando un paso para atrás.

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco y contesto: —Eres tan obvia. ShikaInoCho todo junto y con mayúscula en la primer letra de cada nombre. Pones la misma contraseña en todo desde que tienes doce, aunque sabes que eso esta mal porque pueden hackear tus cuentas.

Ino soltó una fuerte carcajada —Me declaro culpable —Admitió entre risas —Igual a veces pongo 2da generación, para evitar riesgos.

—Muy original —Dijo sin gracia y se rió con ella porque si le causa gracia verla reirse.

Cuando la risa ceso el silencio volvió pero esta vez no fue nada incomodo y estuvieron

—Ino, a partir de ahora intentemos disfrutar el momento. Solo los tres juntos contra el mundo ¿si? —le prepuso Shikamaru

Y esa fue la mejor propuesta que pudo haberle hecho en toda su vida.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta, espero que les guste este capitulo. Lo tenía casi terminado al otro día de publicar el ultimo pero me fui de paseo unos días y no pude terminar el capitulo, a pesar de todo creo que no tarde tanto ¿verdad? Solo son cinco días desde que lo publique XD

Bueno, no tengo que mucho que decir de este capitulo, creo que fluyo gran parte y al final me estanque un poco (Estuve todo el día de hoy con la ultimas mil palabras) pero creo que es pasable.

A demás quizás noten que en el prologo había puesto psicología criminalista por error, en este capitulo esta bien escrita la carrera que estudia Ino.

Quería decirles (por si no lo notan) que cambie la portada del fanfic. Es una imagen que encontré en tumblr y que automáticamente me hizo pensar en Shikamaru e Ino por los parecidos físicos. Y que me motivo muchísimo a volver a escribir y escribir ShikaIno sobre todo. Por esa imagen nos estamos leyendo en este momento, siempre tuve en mente ponerla de portada, pero la había perdido y recorrí todo tumblr de arriba a abajo para volver a encontrarla XD

Y otra cosa es que siempre quise crear un grupo de escritores lectores de ShikaIno, Por fin me anime, si quieren unirse el link esta en mi perfil. Les preguntare cual es su perfil en fanfiction por MP para evitar infiltrados. Quizás crean que es innecesario pero en el grupo SasuKarin casi se pierden facebooks personales por denuncias falsas de Haters, es para proteger nuestros perfiles que no aceptare a personas que no este segura son fans ShikaIno.

 ** _Respuestas a los Reviews._**

 ** _Lucia_** : Hola, me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capitulo anterior. Las it girls son mujeres que tienen un magnetismo innato, y esto es algo que no se puede copiar, comprar o imitar ya que surge de una actitud natural. Tienen "algo" propio y auténtico que, al ser tan genuino, se vuelve ultra atractivo para el resto. Es más que nada un termino como "chica Fashion" o algo así, una manera de destacar chicas que por su personal estilo, su manera de vivir, su amor por la moda y su forma de vestir, además de por sus extraordinarias relaciones sociales, sobresalen entre las demás y consiguen convertirse en un ícono. Olvide poner el significado el capitulo anterior, lo siento. Tratare de ser cuidadosa cuando utilice terminos pocos comunes para no confundir a nadie. Espero que este capitulo te guste y nos sigamos leyendo. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 _ **A-Mundane-Girl:**_ Hola, Solo lo publique hace poco más de una semana, no llegas muy tarde C: Me alegra que pienses que le calza como anillo al dedo la profesión, intente mantener algo del manga pero en versión actual y creo que dentro de todo elegí algo que encaja con el mundo de Naruto. En esta capitulo conté un poco más de Sai y nombre a Sakura, poco a poco iré desarrollando la historia, agregando personajes y continuando la trama, espero que te guste como se desarrollen las cosas. Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo. Nos leemos pronto, besos.

 ** _Naoko-Eri:_** Me alegra que haya gustado el capitulo. Yo, ciertamente, me vuelvo una fangirl cuando imagino ShikaIno. Lamento que Ino no tuviera mucha reacción pero creo que no quedo tan mal como plantee la situacion. No entendí bien que quisiste decir con la ultima parte del comentario, lo siento. Espero que el capitulo te guste, gracias por comentar. Nos leemos pronto, besos. (No tarde tanto ¿O si?)

 ** _Kam:_** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado y que te parecieran divertida. Espero que te guste este capitulo y como seguira la historia. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste como escribo, lo digo de verdad. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos pronto.

 ** _Daga Uchiha:_** ¡Hola! Por mi parte esto será un long fic así que seguiré dando noticias por un tiempo y tengo más historias planeada con este par. Ino es inteligente, poco a poco va notando las cosas. A veces es dificil desprenderse de algo a lo que uno tiene mucho aprecio, espero que poco a poco pueda mostrar el desarrollo tanto en la personalidad de Ino y como madura en las relaciones amorosas. Espero que la reacción no te decepcione (ya que no me enfoque mucho en eso) y que te guste este capitulo. Muchas gracias por comentar y por leerme. Nos leemos pronto.

 ** _Mitsuki:_** ¡Hola! Me alegra que a pesar de no ser muy fan de esas cosas le dieras la oportunidad al fic. Yo sé que el mundo de la moda es superficial, a mi me llama la atención pero hay muchas cosas que odio sobre eso y que me gustaría mostrar a través de Ino y el fic que las cosas son de la manera que uno las vive y las interpreta. Tanto maquillaje, ropa y esas cosas se les puede dar un buen significado, pero muchas veces se usa de mala manera para hacer sentir mal a los que no encajan con ciertos estereotipos. Sobre el anime y manga, realmente cuando leí las teorías tuve una ligera esperanza pero el poder del fandom es más fuerte de lo que uno cree y Shikamaru e Ino tenían puntos fuerte (su cercanía y compatibilidad) y puntos en contra (futuro de clanes). Justo hace poco vi spoiler sobre lo que estaba pasando en el anime (shikatema) y me quito un poco el animo, pero por suerte existen los fanfics y la imaginación. Espero que este capitulo te guste y nos sigamos leyendo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

 ** _Missa:_** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y resultara entretenido ya que sentía necesario explicar esas cosas para continuar con el desarrollo de la historia. Ciertamente pobre Chouji lo estoy haciendo sentir incomodo y va a ser peor! XD ¡Por un mundo con mucho más ShikaIno! espero que te guste el capitulo y nos leamos pronto. Muchas gracías por comentar. besos.

Nos leemos pronto (espero que esta vez más pronto), y no fumen, recuerden que el tabaco es perjudicial para la salud, besos.


End file.
